Otro mundo
by AstreMaddox
Summary: Levi y Eren renacen en un nuevo mundo, ninguno tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada, solo escasos sueños. Ambos son de la misma edad, Eren es un chico Alemán y Levi un Ruso. Se reencuentran, pero no será nada fácil, hay una persona que no permite que esten juntos.
1. Prólogo Último encuentro

Era la última batalla, Eren y Zeke habían activado el retumbar de la tierra, todo se salió de control, Zeke volvió a traicionar, tenía un trato con Kiyomi para exterminar a todos los erdianos y obtener la fortuna que brindaban los recursos de la isla.

Eren no sabía qué hacer, perdió la compostura, no era ese tipo frío que nos mostró a todos cuando salió de Marley, volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Tuve que ir hacia el y darle una buena patada.

-¡Mocoso de mierda, cálmate ya!, me alegra que volvieras, pero no es momento de romperse, haremos una estrategia.

Y así todos reunidos, la facción Jeager y La legión de reconocimiento, luchamos por salvar Paradise.

Sin necesitar a Zeke, Eren logro controlar a los Colosales, que acabaron con el ejército de Marley, ahora sólo quedaban soldados que trajo Kiyomi, nosotros acabamos con ellos, pero a costa de muchas vidas.

Mientras pasaba toda la carnicería, Eren se comió a los titates cambiantes, incluído Armin, sólo así podría acabar la maldición.

Hubo un resplandor muy grande, brillaba demasiado, los colosales comenzaron a desaparecer y Eren poco a poco colapsaba, me acerqué a él, lo tomé y le dije que todo había acabado, las últimas palabras que pudo exclamar para mí fueron _**"Por fin somos libres"**._

-Tch veo una luz, todo está borroso, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién es **_Eren_**?, me levanté, toqué mi rostro, estaba húmedo.

Y este soy yo **_Levi Ackerman_**, tan patético aturdido por un estúpido sueño, y ésta, ésta es mi historia.


	2. Capítulo 1

Al cumplir los 20 años, empezaron a dispararse por mi mente cada noche estos sueños tan raros, son bastante frecuentes desde ese día, es un fastidio, despierto llorando, aturdido, ya que se sienten bastante reales, en fin sólo es mi cerebro y sus ideas extrañas, pero hay mejores cosas en las que pensar por ahora.

Actualmente estoy estudiando de intercambio en Corea, nací en Moscú Rusia, pero al ser bastante bueno con los estudios, la universidad me transfirió a este país con una beca, hoy será mi primer día de clases, veré qué tal pintan las cosas por acá.

Comencé mi "ritual" antes de salir, me gusta verme presentable, siempre lo más pulcro posible, luego de un buen rato, por fin salí rumbo mi destino.

Llegué a tiempo a la universidad, y en la entrada principal me esperaba mi guía asignado, el presidente del grupo en el que estoy, espero no sea un idiota, tch.

-Buenos días, ¿eres Oh Sangwoo?

-Claro, mm, Levi Ackerman, el chico Ruso, ¿cierto?

-Sí, soy yo

-Bien, sígueme, te daré el tour por el campus.

Recorrimos cada lugar del campus, la verdad es bastante grande, creí que mi guía sería un idiota, pero me explica con detalle cada cosa, eso me gusta. Luego de terminar, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, donde me presenté a los demás compañeros nuevos, hasta ahora todo ha estado bien.

Tomé asiento para empezar la clase y esperar a que pasaran las demás.

Al terminar el turno, mi guía me invitó a comer junto con otros más del grupo, acepté solo porque quiero conocer más de este lugar.

-Vamos Ackerman pide lo que gustes yo invito!

-Sí chico nuevo, acepta, el presidente siempre es así de cordial

-Tsk, ésta bien

-Genial!

Todos la pasamos bastante bien, aunque preguntaron bastantes cosas sobre mi país y de paso yo también.

-Adiós chicos, fue un gusto

-Nos vemos mañana chico nuevo

-Diganme Ackerman

-Bien, adiós Ackerman

-Espera, yo te acompaño a tu departamento, no queremos que te pierdas en tu primer día

-No hace falta presidente, puedo recordar el camino

-Vamos, te llevo en mi auto, será más rápido, de paso te explico unas rutas

-Mm, está bien

Tuvimos un viaje entretenido, seguimos conversando de mi cambio acá y sobre las rutas.

-Llegamos, gracias por traerme y explicarme mejor de la ciudad

-No es nada, nos vemos mañana, adiós

-Adiós, te veo mañana.

Llegué a mi habitación, me dispuse a darme una ducha y cambiarme para dormir, me acosté a pensar en mí primer día y después de todo no fue un idiota mi guía, es muy atento y no esta mal.

Caí completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**En Alemania**

Sentí como mi cuerpo colapsaba poco a poco, veía borroso, había una luz cegadora y todos los titanes colosales desaparecían, lloraba por dentro de mí por acabar con la vida de Armin, mi mejor amigo, pero este era el precio por la libertad, nada valía más que ella y yo quería salvarlos a todos.

Llegó Levi hasta mí, me tomo en brazos, es tan bueno tenerlo cerca...

Lo último que logré escuchar de su parte fue **_"Eren todo ha acabado"_**.

Desperté de golpe, agitado y desorientado, ¿quién es **_Levi_**?, otra vez ese sueño, y ya se me hizo tarde de nuevo para la universidad, mierda Eren, nunca aprendes.


	3. Capítulo 2

Otra vez tarde para la universidad, vas bien Jeager, lo único bueno es que es el último día de clases, tendremos semanas libres, pero ugh, esos sueños me tienen con más retraso de lo normal, qué más da.

Me arreglé rápidamente con lo primero que ví a mi paso, después me bañó já, si tardo más no llegaré a la primer clase.

-Ahhh!, justo a tiempo.

-Eren!, llegas tarde de nuevo, te salvaste, aún no entra el profesor Smith, ¿otro sueño?

-Ugh, ni lo menciones Armin, y sí otro...

-Esta bien, mejor prestemos atención a las clases, será un largo día, pero anímate, saliendo tenemos ensayo con la banda.

Pasaron las clases con lentitud, fue un largo día para nosotros, pero después nos reuniremos a ensayar con el resto.

-Pfff no puedo procesar una cosa más, pero no importa, ¡vayamos a reunirnos con la banda!

-Sí, amo estudiar, pero también estoy agotado, agradezco que hoy empiecen las vacaciones.

Ambos nos dirigimos a el cuarto que rentamos todos los de la banda para poder ensayar a gusto.

-Hola chicos!

-Hola!, me muero por tocar ya

-Entonces todos a sus posiciones.

Nuestra banda se llama "Disaster", tocamos Metal Alternativo, llevamos juntos este proyecto desde hace 5 años, ya qué nos conocimos todos en la preparatoria, empezamos como pasatiempo y al final nos decidimos por formalizar, en este tiempo, hemos hecho 2 discos, los cuales vendemos junto con más mercancía en las tocadas locales que armamos, nuestra banda esta compuesta por Mikasa (vocal/guitarra), Jean (bajo), Armin (teclado), Farlan (guitarra) y yo como baterista, el líder es Farlan, el se encarga de llevar el rumbo de esto.

Nos pusimos en marcha con las canciones que hemos hecho, dando los últimos toques y ajustes, hasta que Farlan recibió una llamada y tubo que salir de inmediato.

Después de un rato regresó radiante de felicidad.

-¡Tengo una noticia estupenda!, la llamada que recibí es de Nanaba, la organizadora de las tocadas, nos iremos en dos semanas de viaje, hasta corea, pueden creerlo!?

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?, gritamos todos, no puede ser, nos aceptaron en el concurso de bandas!

-Genial chicos, tenemos que arreglar todo, durante estas dos semanas, no podemos darnos el lujo de parar, debemos hacer maletas, comprar nuevos outfits para la banda, nuevo look para nosotros, además escuché que Mikasa quiere que todos nos hagamos una perforación, también dar mantenimiento a los instrumentos y ensayar para que estar a la perfección allá!

-Cuenta con nosotros Fary, seguiremos tus indicaciones para no hacer nada malo jajaja.

**En Corea**

Vaya que interesante es el chico ruso, creí que sería todo un nerd y un fastidio, pero no... Además es casi idéntico a el idiota de Yoon Bum, excepto porque Ackerman no es un maldito cadaver andante y no tiene grandes ojeras, es más perfecto y pulcro, diablos ese bastardo que maté hace un año, me ronda por la cabeza aún...

Ackerman, llegaste a un mal lugar, te encontraste con la persona equivocada, serás mío, te ensuciaré, te humillaré, voy a tomar posesión sobre ti, hasta robarme tu último aliento, será peor a lo que pasó Bum.

Ahora debo empezar a planear como voy a llevar a cabo todo esto y seguir sin ser descubierto por la policía, debo continuar haciendo las cosas a la perfección y ocultarlo bien, me voy a divertir bastante con este chico.


	4. Capítulo 3

Llegó el fin de semana, apenas llevo unos días en Corea y todo pinta bien, es tranquilo y el programa de estudios es excelente.

Me dirigía fuera de la facultad, ya que había terminado mi última clase, pero me detuve al ver el póster de un concurso de bandas, participarían locales, y externas, incluso venía una de mi país que me gusta bastante, no salgo mucho, menos porque soy nuevo, pero definitivamente tengo que ir, hoy se inaugura a las 19:00 pm, son las 17:00 pm, me apresuraré.

Llegué a mi departamento, fui directo al closet para buscar un buen outfit, elegí un pantalón de mezclilla algo roto, una playera manga de la banda "Аркона" (Arkona), y mis tennis Levi's, que ironía.

Entré a la ducha, luego de unos buenos 30 min salí, me vestí, seque mi cabello, le puse un poco de cera, me perfumé, listo son las 18:20, guardé mi cartera, las llaves y me puse en marcha.

Luego de un corto viaje, compré una cajetilla, pagué mi entrada y fui cerca del escenario, la primer banda era local, estaban terminando de instalarse así que me puse a fumar mientras esperaba.

—Woaaaah! chicos aún siento esto irreal, estamos aquí en Corea, somos el 5 grupo en pasar en la inauguración, no me lo creo

—Llevas así desde que salimos de Alemania, Eren, pero estamos igual jaja

—Lo sé Fary, pero es inevitable, sabes como soy, no puedo ser tan serio como ustedes

—Sí, lo sé, bueno, todos terminen de afinar sus instrumentos, la primer banda ya empezó a tocar, así que vamos a enseñar el poder de Alemania!.

Llevaba ya 1 hora ahí, agitando mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, aunque llevo rato sintiéndome observado, es raro, no veo a nadie de la facultad aquí, da igual, seguiré disfrutando.

Vaya ahora están subiendo al escenario unos Alemanes, interesante.

—Nosotros somos Disaster!, y les traemos metal alternativo desde Alemania.

Después de un par de horas más, ruido por doquier, unos buenos moshs, terminó la inauguración, estuvo increíble, no me perderé la final por nada.

Estaba por irme cuando ví como el organizador coreano subió al escenario.

—Quiero informar, que se llevará a cabo un after, todos son bienvenidos, sigamos hasta amanecer!

Mmm, creo que paso, demasiada gente por hoy.

Antes, fuí al baño rápidamente para que no me tocara hacer fila, al momento de entrar, choqué con alguien y caí.

—Mierda!

—Perdón, no te ví, venía muy rápido, ah, joder, duele

—Toma mi mano, te ayudo

—Si, gracias, agh, ya estoy bien

—Seguro estás bien?, apenas puedes ponerte de pie, ven, te llevo a nuestro lugar

—Tch, está bien, acepto solo porque aún duele.

Caminamos lentamente, pero nos dirigiamos hacía un grupo.

—Oye porque me traes al lugar de los Alemanes?

—Porque es mí banda, ¿no me viste?, soy el baterista, ah carajo, como siempre estamos atrás nunca nos toman mucha atención!

—Eren por fin llegas, ya nos vamos al after, los demás están en el auto ¿quién es él?

—No lo sé jaja, pero chocamos y lo estoy ayudando, dame la dirección, me quedaré con él mientras se recupera

—Mmm está bien pero no tardes tanto!

—No Fary, ya ve con los demás anda.

—No tenías porque quedarte, en fin, entonces te llamas Eren?

—Lo sé pero quería hacerlo, sí, Eren Jeager, y tú?, no me pareces coreano

—Levi Ackerman, es que no lo soy, estoy de intercambio, bueno, gracias por ayudarme, es bastante tarde y tengo que irme.

—De nada, oh qué rápido, bueno espero sigas viniendo a el concurso de bandas

—Solo vendré el día que sea la final, estuvieron bastante bien hoy

—Genial, entonces nos vemos ese día!

—Claro, adiós baterista.

Luego de ese acontecimiento tan raro, por fin salí de ahí, un rato después llegué a casa, me dolía bastante la cabeza desde que ví a ese chico, mmm **_Eren_**... cómo el chico de mis sueños.


	5. Capítulo 4

Después de una larga semana, bastante atareada en la universidad, hoy es la final del concurso de bandas, es bueno que sea en día sábado, tengo más tiempo para ir muy pulcro y presentable, ¿mm?, no sé porqué quiero lucir tan bien, en fin.

En el transcurso de estos días conocí a un chico trans, bastante loco de mi facultad, se llama Hanji Zoé, aunque tiene una personalidad explosiva, es agradable en cierto punto, siento una confianza indescriptible con él, así que le comenté de mis planes e irá conmigo a la final.

**Mensaje de voz Zoé:**

**—Leeeeeevi!!!, ¿ya casi estás listo?, ¡te veo en la entrada del lugar, ponte muy guapo, tenemos que ir a cazar algo nene!**

**Levi: Zoé, ¿no puedes escribir?, casi me rompes el tímpano, joder.**

**Sí, nos vemos ahí en un rato, deja de idear cosas, yo solo iré a disfrutar la final.**

Ya estaba por vestirme, elegí una playera gris lisa, una camisa a cuadros de manga larga color vino, pantalón gris un tanto roto, botines vans y un gorro igual vino.

Me peine normal, use mi colonia favorita y listo.

Luego de todo el proceso, tomé mis llaves y cartera y salí hacía el lugar.

Estaba cerca, ya visualizaba a Zoé, platicando afable con un tipo que nunca había visto, este loco sí que es rápido.

—Oi, Zoé, ya estoy aquí.

—Levi! nene ya comenzaba a aburrirme, mira este chico se llama Moblit, nos estará acompañando, vamos!!!, ya pagué tu acceso.

—No pierdes tiempo Zoé, andando entonces.

Nos adentramos al local, este era el triple de grande que el primero donde se la pasaron con la guerra de bandas, fuimos cerca del escenario para poder apreciar mejor y escuchar la música aún más.

Como era el día más importante para todos ellos comenzaron a tocar puntuales, iniciando por el grupo Coreano que organizó este gran evento, esta vez solo tocarán 5 bandas, entre esas se encuentra la de mí país.

Hanji se acercó a mi oído-

—Nene, busca alguien para un polvo, anda no seas aburrido, hay que disfrutar esta noche!, iremos al after, no acepto un "NO" por respuesta.

—Tch, dejá de hablar mierda Zoé, o te lanzaré al medio del circle pit, pero ya veremos, tal vez me anime a ir al after, lo del polvo olvídalo y ya vete con Moblit.

Pasé un buen rato disfrutando los distintos estilos de metal, me movía al ritmo, dejándome llevar, sacando ese estrés acumulado, es algo que me gusta de venir a estos eventos, sacas todo.

Mientras seguía en lo mío, me sentí observado, nuevamente, esa sensación últimamente se ha vuelto frecuente, no veo a nadie que yo conozca, pero sé que alguien me mira, los Ackerman tenemos más agudizados los sentidos, pero ni modo solo estaré alerta.

Pasarón bastante rápido las presentaciones de cada banda, y ya qué eran pocas, debían de tocar una sola canción, sin duda increíbles cada una, se ganaron estar este día, la gente estaba vuelta loca por quien sería ganador del primer lugar, los 5 grupos subieron al escenario junto con el presentador.

—Antes que nada debo agradecer todo el esfuerzo de estos chicos por recorrer un cansado viaje y venir a este país, para dar grandes espectáculos, nosotros los organizadores ya tenemos a los ganadores.

—¡¡¡¡Woooooah!!!! todos gritaban y se empujaban.

—El tercer lugar es para los Rusos!, con su grandioso Folk Metal.

Me sentí bastante orgulloso de mis hermanos rusos, no esperaba menos.

—El segundo lugar es para los Mexicanos, con el fuerte Thrash Metal.

—Y por último, el primer lugar es para...

Sé quedaron quietos todos, bastante atentos a lo que el de ojos rasgados diría.

—¡Disaster!, Alemanes con un excelente Metal Alternativo.

Toda la sala estalló en gritos, lanzaban cervezas por doquier.

Mientras los Alemanes se colocaron en el escenario y los demás bajaron, le entregaron un premio al líder y dinero en efectivo dentro de un sobre, los chicos estaban delirando de felicidad.

Entonces en ese instante que me mantenía cerca del escenario, me encontré con unos venustos ojos verdes, que irradiaban alegría, hasta ese momento recordé que había chocado con él, días atrás y pareció que estaba esperando verme, por la expresión que hizo.

—Entonces eso es todo!, saquen sus traseros de aquí y terminemos de celebrar en el after- dijo el presentador.

Él Alemán bajó y venía caminando hacia mí, entonces, moví un poco a Zoé, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Levi, estás aquí, creí que no te vería de nuevo, durante todo este tiempo no te había visto y estabas parado tan cerca...

¿Estoy imaginando o está un poco sonrojado?

—Ah, chico baterista, sí, te dije que vendría a la final, siempre cumplo.

—Entonces... ¿esta vez vendrás al after?

—Pues la verdad n-

—Hola!!!, sí!, Levi irá, me presento soy Hanji Zoé, amigo de este enano

Esta mierda con lentes no me dejó hablar, suspiré-

—Tch, si ahí estaré en un rato.

—Genial Levi, podemos ir juntos si quieres, nuestro auto es bastante grande, pueden venir tú y tus amigos.

—Esta bien baterista, te tomaré la palabra, porque no tengo puta idea de la dirección y este loco menos.

Y así todos nos dirigimos a seguir celebrando, nos presentamos rápidamente con los demás chicos Alemanes y tuvimos un viaje entretenido, luego de 40 minutos, llegamos al destino, se escuchaba a todo lo que da, ya eran las 23:00 pm, esto apenas comenzaba.

Nos llenaron de cerveza y botana entrando al lugar, era un caos y no era de sorprenderse, enseguida Zoé se perdió con Moblit y me quedé solo, así que decidí explorar por mi propia cuenta, ir hacia un lugar con menos gente.

Tantas vueltas y terminé subiendo a la terraza, me dispuse a fumar un cigarrillo, en ese lugar se escuchaba a un volumen perfecto la música, no tan alta, ni tan baja, después de todo no estaba nada mal.

—Con que alejándose de la gente he Levi...

Giré un poco mi cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, ya qué no distinguí bien la voz.

—Oh, Alemán eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar celebrando con tus amigos.

—También quería tomar un poco de aire como usted

—Oi, no me hables tan formal, no soy un viejo, ya veo entonces está bien

—E-esta bien Levi, traje varias cervezas, toma las que quieras

El baterista se quedó conmigo afuera, pasamos bastante rato platicando sobre las bandas que nos gustaban, como comenzamos a conocer este tipo de géneros, que nos hacía sentir, los instrumentos que tocabamos, luego se tornó a nuestros países, costumbres, metas, planes, galaxias, vida fuera del planeta, nuestro estudio, bastante agradable y extraña nuestra charla, más porque ambos ya habíamos bebido una cantidad considerable y las palabras fluían en mí, más de lo normal, en él era al doble, sin alcohol en el sistema ya era muy parlanchín.

—Entonces eres un estudiante de intercambio desde Rusia, ahora entiendo porque no me parecías Coreano...

—Así es, es bastante obvio que no lo soy, mocoso

—¡Oye!, ahora estás hablándome como un viejo, jajaja

—Es verdad, pero es que actúas como un mocoso

En ese instante volvieron a conectarse nuestros ojos, los de él tienen una belleza cautivante... Sé fué acercando de a poco y me susurró-

—Esto ya no es actuar como un mocoso.

Posó sus labios en mi mejilla, eran suaves, pero seguía dejando pequeños besos y casi al llegar a mi boca, se alejó bastante apenado.

—Levi, discúlpame! me dejé llevar, fue un error, no debí hacer eso, seguro tienes novia y... te dan asco los chicos

—Tsk, pequeña mierda, no sabes nada, ni tengo novia, ni me dan asco los tipos, soy bisexual carajo, actúas como un mocoso, si harás algo hazlo debidamente.

Y así, tomé a Eren de la camisa y lo besé, sentí como se tensó por la sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos se dejó llevar, nuestros labios se movían sin prisa, de a poco me abrió paso a su boca, era cálida, unimos nuestras lenguas en un vaivén... Ahí sentía como si conociéramos todo el uno del otro, una conexión impresionante.


End file.
